


Sleep Tight, John

by MaxRev



Series: Kaidan Week 2019 [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Falling asleep on their shoulder trope, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Commander Shepard succumbs to the sand man's magic.





	Sleep Tight, John

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kaidan Week 2019 at [ spectrekaidanalenko](https://spectrekaidanalenko.tumblr.com/) for Friday, Trope/Fluff day.

Damn, what a mission. A bone deep weariness crept through his body and Kaidan began to wonder if the shuttle ride was really this long or if it just felt like Steve were taking them on a tour of the galaxy instead of just returning to the Normandy. Granted, the pilot had just picked them up and they’d been planetside while Jeff had to maneuver the Normandy to avoid a Reaper. 

Not a simple hop and skip this time around. 

Around him, the ground crew were in various stages of a brief downtime. James stood up in the corner, shoulders touching opposite walls to anchor him in place. His head rested back against the corner, mouth open and emitting soft snores. Liara sat to the left of him on the bench, leaning against the wall, eyes closed, the rest of her body lax. Garrus sat in the opposite corner, legs stretched out, sniper rifle cradled in his lap, also asleep. 

In front of him, one arm resting above his head against the doorway to the cockpit stood Shepard, body swaying softly with the movement of the shuttle. It appeared he was the only one remotely awake. However, Kaidan had seen his face, helping him up inside the shuttle as they took off, full of determination and exhaustion. Shepard was always the last one in. 

Kaidan himself gave a jaw cracking yawn, hoping the Normandy would be in sight soon. He wasn’t even sure he’d make it to the showers, let alone a bunk. At this rate, he was as likely to fall asleep in the docking bay the minute his boots hit the floor, curling up on the ground, armor and all. 

If he was smart, he’d catch a nap now but his attention was diverted as Shepard turned his way. Those brilliant blue eyes, a bit dull in the aftermath, took in the various states of his ground crew. In that moment, Kaidan saw him let go a little, saw the true state of fatigue show through his usual facade. 

“Hey.” 

John looked over at him, a tired half smile causing the familiar lop-sided quirk of his lips. “Hey, yourself.” 

Scooting a bit closer to Liara, Kaidan nodded down at the open spot to the right of him. “There’s room here. Sit down, take a break. You’ve been running since dawn.” 

Looking at the seat, Shepard hesitated. “If I do, I’ll be out. Besides, you’ve been going as long.” Taking in the rest of the crew, “Nearly all of us have. And I need to report to Hackett when I get back.”

“John, sit. Everything else can wait.” 

A bit more hesitation and then he relented, walking over and easing his tired body down. “God but I feel like I’m a hundred years old already.” 

Huffing a quiet laugh, Kaidan responded, “Look like it too, today. You look like shit, John.”

Bumping their shoulders softly, armor clacking quietly in the air around them, he retaliated, “Well, if I look like a hundred, you gotta look like you’re a hundred and fifty. I mean, you _are _older than me.” 

“Maybe, but at least my hair’s still in place.” 

John snorted, “It’s all that shit you put in it. A rocket launcher couldn’t mess up your hair.” 

“Wow. Did you really just go there?” 

John nodded, giving him a true smile this time, eyes crinkling in the corners. Kaidan loved that look on him. They sat like that for several minutes, tired beyond measure but happy to have made it out of another screwed up mission alive. 

“So, when we get back and catch up on at least half the sleep we need, dinner at your place? My treat.” They’d been planning on having dinner in Shepard’s cabin, away from prying eyes and hopefully able to manage a bit of downtime all to themselves. 

Receiving no answer, Kaidan turned an expectant gaze to the right only to find that the great Commander Shepard had fallen asleep, head resting against a blue shoulder plate. A soft snore escaped his mouth, even quieter than Vega’s and Kaidan smiled. It was nice to know John Shepard was comfortable enough to fall asleep using his shoulder as a pillow.


End file.
